The Next Shinigami
by RaiKami
Summary: Dieing after a fight to fecide the fate of the world, naruto is sent to the world of bleach and will help set this world upside down. NarutoXHinata Naruto Bleach XOver. Action/Adventure/Spiritual/Romance. Starts about 1 year before plot.


Naruto looked at the scene of destruction and devastation before him

**HI!! This is your author speaking. I have 3 very important things to say before we start.**

**#1: I do NOT own Naruto or Bleach. Got that?**

**#2: I may use a few Japanese terms for short hand, but I do NOT speak the language.**

**#3: If a person is OOC or something and you don't like it, then fuck you! It's my story, got that?**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Naruto looked at the scene of destruction and devastation before him. Hundreds of lives, all given in the name of a madman with a god complex. And for what? A small shot at world domination in the name of a man who killed his closest relations? Truly this was the saddest day in the history of the elemental countries. After years of fighting, the combined forces of leaf, cloud, sand, mist, and stone had finally forced the leader of the Akatsuki, the ex-mizukage Mandara Uchiha, and his grand empire which covered almost all of the minor shinobi villages out of hiding, and went in for the kill. Unknown to them however, was that they had gathered info on were they would actually strike, and had prepped in advance. And thus had resulted in the bloodbath that had occurred. Naruto, the current hokage, was currently fighting Mandara himself as everyone else was busy at the moment. The mizukage was busy trying to take down Kisame Hoshigaki in a pure Kenjutsu fight. The tsuchikage was occupied with Zetsu, the kazekage Gaara was stuck using his sand to try to thin out the enemy forces, and the raikage and container for the orochi was fighting off Konan. As well, the Konoha 12, including Sasuke, were all trying to take down Pain, the second in command in the Akatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it seems the little fox boy still has some fight left in him after all," said Mandara, dodging a strike from Naruto's clone before dispelling it.

"If I didn't, would they have made me hokage?" asks our favorite Namikaze before attempting to strike him with a rasengan, to no avail.

"Hokage, hokage, hokage. It's all just a title. I'll prove that when I conquer you all!" shouted Mandara.

That's the problem with your scenario. Your goal is to kill me and live, mine is just to kill you. See you in Hell, BASTARD!" said Naruto before running up to the ancient Uchiha, handseals blazing.

"What!" shouted Mandara, before he was run through with a sword of light. The Uchiha then used his last shred of energy to run his sword through Naruto's chest, and then died.

"NARUTO!!" screamed Hinata, having run to the scene of the final battle with the rest of the Konoha 12 in tow after killing all of Pain's bodies.

"Hi guys. Looks like we finally won. Seems like I owe you a bottle of sake, Sasuke," Naruto said weakly.

"What are you talking about, Naruto," asked Sasuke sadly.

"We made a bet, remember? If I died, I owe you a bottle of sake," Naruto said, choking slightly on blood in his throat.

"Naruto, don't say that! You'll pull through! Sakura will heal you," Hinata said, tears pouring out of her eyes freely.

"Hinata, that blade was coated with poison and cut through 2 of my heart's chamber walls and a segment of my aorta. Nothing will help me now," Naruto said with a tone of acceptance.

"But I can't live without you Naruto! We just got married! We were going to have a family, and change the Hyuga clan, and live a nice long life together!" Hinata sobbed.

"The best laid plans of mice and men, Hinata. Remember this, I love you and I always will. Not even death will change that," Naruto said, a sort of happy sadness played out on his face, before he said, "At my funeral, serve ramen."

And thus ended the life of the single greatest man to ever walk the face of the earth. A man who's name would be forever listed within the chronicles of the ages, without a shadow of anything but reverence. But, every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end. And so began the journey of the greatest shinigami to grace the afterlife. The journey of the Bloody Leaf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke with a start, feeling oddly light. His brain scrambled to find an answer to why he was still there, until he looked down and saw Hinata crying over his corpse. '_Oh yah, I'm dead_,' he thought. He then looked around and saw several men, each wearing a black haori and obi, each hitting random people on the head with a sword, causing them to disappear. He was brought out of his thoughts by a man wearing a pink flowered haori and straw hat who looked to be about to do the same to him.

"Wait! Before you make me vanish, what the Hell is going on?" asked Naruto, pushing the butt of one of his swords away from him.

"Alright, but when this is done you have to treat me to sake, k?" asked the strange man.

"I'm in," said the blond hokage.

"OK. Now, we are what you would call Soul Reapers, or shinigami. Our job is to escort spirits to the after life, and defend spirits from monsters, or hollows. We do this through the use of out swords, called zanpakuto, and kido, powerful and destructive spells," the man, who is obviously Shunsui, said before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Kido? Is that anything like jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Sorta. Your jutsu use chakra, a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. Kido use reitsu, pure spiritual energy. You know, I saw that fight you were in, and I'm pretty sure you'd have a ton of reitsu. Just close your eyes and find it," Shunsui said.

Naruto then did as he was told and closed his eyes, trying to find his center. As he looked inward, he was sent into his mindscape. While there, he noticed something _calling_ to him, and it wasn't the fox, as he had killed it years ago within his mind. He walked a distance, until he saw a small thread, dangling from the ceiling in front of him. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached out and grabbed it. As he did so, se felt all sorts of barriers he didn't even know existed fall within him. As this happened, an orange glow formed around him.

Meanwhile, outside his mind, captain Shunsui was absolutely stunned. This kid had reitsu levels above captain commander Yamamoto! For an untrained rookie to have this much power was impossible! He himself, along with every other shinigami within _miles_ was suffocating under the pressure, and random hollows that appeared suddenly died. Fortunately for what ever semblance of life the shinigami had, he restrained his reitsu after noticing the condition everyone was in.

"Sweet merciful god! That might almost be enough to get me to stop drinking! The moment we get to the Soul Society, I'm giving taking you to the captains myself," said Shunsui, rather out of character for him.

"Good! Now… how do I get there?" Naruto asked.

"Like this," Shunsui said, before hitting him in the eye with the butt of one of his swords. After that, everything went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…And then resumed, with the exception of the fact that Naruto was now standing in the middle of a street with a few people walking around. It took a moment before everything registered in his brain.

"That rat bastard! He hit me in the eye!" Naruto shouted to nobody in particular. It was then that said 'rat bastard' walked up to him.

"Hay, you ready for the tour?" asked Shunsui.

"First, tell me why you hit me in the EYE!" Naruto demanded, pointing accusingly at Shunsui.

"Sorry about that… um, what's your name?" asked Shunsui.

"Names Naruto Namikaze, greatest hokage to ever live, Believe it! What's your name?" shouted/asked Naruto.

"Shunsui Kyoraku. C'mon, let's go," Shunsui said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was currently walking with Shunsui on his way to a meeting of the captains of the Gotei 13. From what he could gather from his escort's random mumblings, he was taking him to meet the other captains because of a bet with a fellow captain's subordinate. It didn't make sense to him, but that didn't really matter as they were walking through the door.

"Captain Kyoraku, who is it you have brought with you?" asked a scarred old man.

"MY name's Naruto Namikaze, and don't you forget it old man!" shouted Naruto, shocking the captains. The only person they knew of to even come close to the level of disrespect shown to the captain commander was Shunsui Kyoraku, and he was a captain.

"How DARE you show such blatant disrespect to General Yamamoto!" shouted a girl with her hair pulled hack into a braided pony tail.

"Calm down Soifon. So Naruto, why do you think you've been brought before the captains?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well, that guy said I have about as much of this reitsu stuff as you," said Naruto to Yamamoto.

"If this is true, then how about a demonstration?" asked an unassuming looking man with glasses and brown hair.

"No thanks, maybe later," said Naruto.

"You will do EXACTLY as captain Aizen said!" yelled a strange man who looked almost like a fleshy skeleton.

"Calm yourself captain Mayuri. Naruto, please do as captain Aizen asked," said Yamamoto.

"OK, but don't say I never warned you," said Naruto before letting down the barriers to his reitsu. The affect was instantaneous, as Naruto began shining a vibrant orange. This caused many of the captains, all of which had been trained to resist spiritual pressure, to begin to suffocate.

"Alright, you've made your point. Go out side, you'll probably want to meet my 3rd seat," said Yamamoto. At this, Naruto and Shunsui left.

"Old man?" said Naruto in amazement at who he saw outside. Meanwhile, back in the room…

'_Interesting development. If what I learned about him is correct, then he'll never side with me. That means I'll have to get him out of the way when the time comes, other wise he could be a huge problem'_, thought Aizen.


End file.
